Come up and see me make me smile (The Cartoonman12 version)
Lead vocals: 18 volt, Kewl Breeze, z strap, elastika and hydee Clips/Years/Companies: The Simpsons (On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister and Marge vs. the Monorail; @1989- 20th Century Fox) Skechers commercials Camp Lazlo (There's No Place Like Gnome; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) Chowder (Sing Beans; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) The Amazing World of Gumball (The Compilation; @2011- Cartoon Network) The Muppet Show (Loretta Swit; @1976-1981 Jim Henson) Family Guy (Play It Again, Brian; @1999 20th Century Fox) Rocko's Modern Life (Zanzibar; @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) Odd Squad (A Case of the Sing-Alongs; @2014 PBS) Sesame Street (Grouch Parade on Sesame Street; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) Transcript Kewl breeze: You've done it all, you've broken every code And pulled the rebel to the floor (Camp lazlo characters): Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba) (Chowder characters: Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba) Z strap: You spoiled the game, no matter what you say For only metal, what a bore (The amazing world of gumball characters: Ooh la la la) Hydee: Blue eyes, blue eyes (Muppet characters (the muppet show): Ooh la la la) Elastika: How can you tell so many lies? (Littlest pet shop characters: Ooh ah) All Four: Come up and see me, make me smile Or do what you want, running wild (we see 18 volt in a locker room with school students dancing) 18 volt: There's nothing left, all gone and run away Maybe you'll tarry for a while (Family guy characters: Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba) (The simpsons characters: Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba) It's just a test, a game for us to play Win or lose, it's hard to smile (Rocko’s modern life characters: Ooh la la la) Resist, resist (Odd squad characters: Ooh la la la) It's from yourself you have to hide, oh (Sesame Street characters: Ooh ah) (Cut to the stage, 18 volt is with the Skechers stars) 18 volt, kewl Breeze, z strap, elastika and hydee: Come up and see me, to make a-me smile, oh Or do what you want, run on wild (instrumental break, 18 volt doing a pole dance while elastika and hydee performed a dance, z strap and Kewl Breeze, Both dance on stairs) 18 volt: There ain't no more, you've taken everything Hydee And z strap: From my belief in Mother Earth (Histeria characters: Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba) (Kablam characters: Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba) 18 volt: Can you ignore my faith in everything? Kewl Breeze And elastika: ‘Cause I know what faith is and what it's worth (Ooh la la la) 18 volt: Away, away (Ooh la la la) Kewl breeze, z strap, hydee and elastika: And don't say maybe you'll try, oh oh oh (Ooh ah) All: To come up and see me to make a-me smile Or do what you want, just run on wild (Ooh la la la) (Ooh la la la) (Ooh ah) Come up and see me, make me smile Or do what you want, running wild (Ooh la la la) (Ooh la la la) (Ooh ah) Come up and see me, make me smile Or do what you want, running wild Category:Songs